Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} Estate is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Estate.Captain Macmillan's butt smells awful Tactics Gameplay During the start of the game, players who spawn on top of the hill can shoot others coming up the steep hill, giving an advantage early on. Depending on what game mode is being played, the lodge is the main area of battle. Most players/teams will try to secure and hold this mansion for as long as possible, offering great tactical battles and long range rifle or sniping team play. The mansion offers the high ground and a great overview of most of the map; however there are multiple entrance points leaving the defenders open to attack. This map is similar to Afghan in which the map is structured to reward the player(s) that take patient advantage of the best over-watch positions and wait for their opponent to dart from their cover. The use of the claymore becomes apparent early on in matches, as those who have decided to take refuge in the lodge will litter the entrances with mines. These obviously can be countered with SitRep or Scrambler pro and can be taken out by many different means, but in doing so this will alert the opponent. Most buildings in the map are made of wood, this weapons having FMJ attached can make easy work of players taking cover in their buildings that they are camping in, and can assist in gaining extended magazines for the desired weapon. Due to the size of the map, running around aimlessly can make easy targets for snipers or over-watch classes, it is worth noting the amount of cover scattered around the map, including brick walls, when running from one side of the map to the other. Sniping Sniping is extremely popular on this map and can prove to be the winning formula, if the snipers are protected by their team mates. Classes set up for the map usually include the perks Scavenger or One Man Army to replenish their claymore mines. A commonly used spot for sniping is inside the lodge, at the top of the stairs stood to the right, on the banister looking out to the north of the map. This is a better spot than just standing by the windows and looking out onto the ground below as players who stand there can be picked off by enemy snipers or recon units below. Players sniping on this spot may be using a Claymore situated just outside the toilet leading outside to the back of the lodge. This spot can be seen in the attic section of the snowmobile garage in the middle of the map. Another popular sniping spot inside the lodge is in the main bedroom overlooking the boathouse to the south east, snipers can stand well inside the room without being spotted. Another popular position is on the hill opposite the mansion to the east of the map overlooking the drive way. When prone lying in the shrubs, a sniper combined with a ghillie suit and Cold-Blooded can be almost invisible, however this position is extremely vulnerable to any opponents advancing from the south east next from the boat house or from the north east, coming up the hill. The boathouse is a good place to snipe people in the house or on the decking overlooking the main road, however this leaves the sniper exposed. Due to the large size of the map it is easy to be out flanked when staying in one area, so it is advised if sniping, to re-locate after gaining one or two kills or to use claymores. One spot which snipers can forget about is a small window above the lobby area in the lodge. If opponents run around the house opposite the greenhouse, they can climb up onto a set of logs and have a clear view of the lobby, however this spot leaves the attacker vulnerable. Tips *A seldom used entry point to the lodge is through the north facing windows. This can be used for a surprise entrance to those covering the main doors or the back exit, however this can backfire as most snipers will be using these windows to aim out of. *The basement of the lodge is a popular place to control killstreaks such as chopper gunner and AC130, as there is a laundry room with only one entrance, however this room does have two windows which are susceptible to grenades. *There are plenty of shrubs and bushes which can act for great camouflage for snipers wearing ghillie suits. The flowers near the main entrance make excellent camouflage for almost any class, and provides a great view of the action. *The workshop at the north of the map and the lodge are predominantly made out wood, which makes footsteps a lot easier to hear, it is worth listening out for them, especially when defending a flag or headquarters. These wooden structures are also good for players using FMJ. *Using the sofa in the balcony of the lodge, players can climb the rafters, offering a unique vantage point. However this position is easily seen from killcams or from the greenhouse outside. They can also, with some precision, climb the tiny ledge into the corner of the ceiling, which is a much better spot. *Players can climb on top of the boathouse situated in the south east corner of the map. This involves jumping onto a chair, barrels and then onto the telegraph pole, before jumping onto the roof. Once prone this view offers a great view of the lodge and the north east of the map, but leaves the player exposed while trying to jump onto it. *In the dilapidated building facing the windowed side of the estate, it is possible to climb onto the roof of the building, by use of the windowsill. This is an excellent sniping point, as there is a small vine that the sniper's ghillie suit will blend in to. *There are two small windows that are located on the east side of the lodge that seem tactically useless, as neither offer a view anywhere. This is false, because if a player is trying to enter the lodge by climbing the propped-up logs on the eastern side, they can look through one of the windows, getting a good view of several popular camping points inside. They can then shoot any opponents inside, clearing the way for their teammates and confusing their enemies. *In the estate building, in the main room there is a game console called GameStation 5 with a controller that bears much resemblance to the Xbox 360 controller. *On the second-floor banister on the inside of the lodge, players often camp and snipe. Also, in the corner, there is a small opening between the wall and the dresser. The player can crouch there and wait for opponents, as the lamps on the dresser cannot be moved and block the view of opponents, and the spot also provides a good view of the top of the stairs. *From the banister, a player can jump from the railing onto the mounted moose head on the wall. From there, they have a good view the inside of the lodge, but are easily seen by snipers outside. As such, a player can also move onto the ledge and snipe or camp there, which gives them access to the aforementioned windows looking in and out of the lodge. Trivia *The house is almost exactly the same as in Loose Ends except that there is a kitchen, the basement is a 'mancave,' and the entire house is generally cleared of the tables and plants, and the second floor's layout is changed slightly. * Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * An American flag is flying at the top of the Estate, which is strange as the campaign mission takes place in Russia. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a Dutch wife stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. A picture of George Washington can also be found upstairs. *The cars license plates are 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year Modern Warfare 2 was released. The 4 may stand for the fact that Modern Warfare 2 was the fourth game in the ''Call of Duty ''series that Infinity Ward developed. *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. * Outside the mansion there is a white truck, and the license plate is in Cyrillic. Infinity Ward most likely reused the trucks from Loose Ends. *On the path up to the greenhouse the player can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if running down. *In the bathroom, if the player jumps on the toilet and looks in the alcove on the other side, one can see a hula doll squeezed in. *This is the only map to feature a red car. *The boots next to the plant are very similar to Shepherd's boots. *The New York license plates on the cars must have been reused from a map that was cut out of production, as there are no New York settings featured in the game, except for the map Highrise. *In the kitchen there are two watermelons, a reference to the watermelons from FNG. If shot or stabbed, the watermelon will explode, sending pieces of it all over the room. *In the upstairs bedroom there is a laptop with the same design used in Headquarters Pro.` *The names Vince Zampella and Jason West can be seen, in very small print, at the bottom of all the movie posters. *In the garage type building which is a popular camping spot for Snipers, there are two platforms. If one plants a Tactical Insertion on the second platform (furthest away from the house) the Tactical Insertion will be planted over the wood planks on the first platform. *All the movie posters have the Infinity Ward logo without the "Infinity Ward" text in it. *In the building with the Snowmobile, there is a picture of a tree. If one stands directly next to the wall and looks at it, the player can see that it is floating off the wall. *The middle windows in the Vioxys (Chevy Suburban or Cadillac Escalade) scattered around the map will always stay fixed when the car explodes. This can be seen when you shoot out ALL of the windows including the middle one and blow up the car the middle window will appear to be fixed. *There is a similar map to estate in Call of Duty: Black Ops called Villa. *The house is always considered an asset as it is the only spot on the map to have viewpoints on all the possible attack methods. Gallery Estate TDM.JPG|The Estate map with call-out names ru:Estate Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels